


Dancing in the Rain

by trafalgay



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Female Trafalgar D. Water Law, Oops, also theyre genderbent, and old, i decided to upload it though since i thought it was kinda cute, i might make more fics in this au, pretty much just gays in the rain, this is so rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trafalgay/pseuds/trafalgay
Summary: literally just gays in the rain ok





	1. one

A laugh filled with pure joy escaped from Luffy as she twirled and spun around in the rain. It wasn't pouring, but it wasn't exactly a little bit of rain either.

There was a wide grin on her face as she continued to twirl around.

For some reason, Luffy had always loved the rain. Her brothers always got pissed when they found out she spent so much time outside when it was raining but after awhile, they just let her do whatever as there wasn't really any way to stop her when she had her mind set on something.

She paused and then just looked up at the sky, raindrops fell onto her face, slowly sliding off it.

She didn't notice a stranger approaching her until there was an umbrella blocking her view of the clouds.

"You'll get sick. You know. If you stay outside with clothes like that." a voice stated. She turned her head to look at the stranger.

She was a somewhat tall female with short dark hair, much like her own, and thrilling golden eyes. She wore a simple hoodie and jeans but Luffy was stunned.

To Luffy, she was just so...beautiful.

"Hello?" the stranger asked, frowning.

"Oh- uh- yeah! Hi! I go out when it's raining a lot but I don't get sick so I'll be fine!" Luffy blurted out.

"I'm Luffy by the way, what's your name, it must be beautiful because you're really pretty- uH I mean-!" Luffy began to ramble, her cheeks turning redder and redder with each passing second.

The stranger chuckling shut her up, "I'm Trafalgar Law." they introduced.

"Nice to meet you Traful- Truffl- Trafs- Torao?" Luffy struggled with the pronunciation of the girls name.

Law let out yet another chuckle, when she did Luffy beamed and her chest swelled with pride, she was just so happy for making her laugh like that.

"Even if you go out a lot and don't get sick, there's thunder and lightning in the forecast. Would you like to come back to my place? It's not too far from here." Law offered.

Usually, Luffy wouldn't accept an offer like that. Her brothers practically drilled it into her any person who asked her to come back to their house when they had only first met was a bad person.

Despite knowing this, Luffy seemed to forget it all the moment Law asked. She felt like she could trust the other, even though they had only met a few minutes prior.

"Sure!" Luffy accepted.

Law began walking with Luffy bouncing along, happily, beside her.


	2. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dang... this sure is rushed but i love it nonetheless-
> 
> this was like the first or second fanfic i ever posted online so i'm attached okay? leave me alone.

"LUFFY!" Ace screeched when she came back home the next morning, "Where were you?! Sabo and I called all your friends an-"

He stopped when he noticed the girl standing behind Luffy. Ace narrowed his eyes and grabbed Luffy, "Who are you?"

"This is Torao!" Luffy exclaimed, wiggling out of Ace's grip, "She's my friend!!! I stayed over for a sleepover at her house last night!"

Law said nothing, but a small smile was clear on her face. "Where did you meet her?" Ace asked.

"Oh yesterday when I was dancing around in the rain!"

"Yesterday? And you stayed over for a sleepover?" Sabo frowned, coming out from a door and into the hallway.

"Yep! Oh yeah we're also dating!" Luffy nodded.

Ace choked on air and began dying on the floor.

Sabo seemed surprised, "You shouldn't date someone you only met," then he proceeded to begin sobbing, "T-they grow up so fast!"

"I didn't give you permission to date this- this- this- mushroom hat!"

"Well at least she can't get pregnant." Sabo shrugged, returning to his normal self.

"SABO!" Ace glared, "Back me up here."

"lol no." sabo snorted and then extended a hand out to law, "I'm Sabo, Luffy's older brother, nice to meet you."

Law accepted his hand, "Nice to meet you too." and with that, Luffy, Sabo and Law walked into the kitchen to have a meal together when Ace was still dying on the floor because his little sister was dating a monster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frick frack they're dating already? after one day? i'm surprised and i'm the author lmao. i mean i did write this quite some time ago but eh.
> 
> anyway i like this au, i kinda want to write some more short fics in it, would anyone who actually liked this (for whatever reason ^^;) be interested in seeing that? even if ur not i'm doing it regardless since i wanna lmao whoops--

**Author's Note:**

> ffff this is from like awhile back so excuse any mistakes because i'm too lazy to proof read lmao.
> 
> re upload from wattpad oof


End file.
